Pyrotica (Avengers Assemble)
by EvanescentQueen
Summary: Natasha's younger sister, is an agent for S.H.E.I.L.D, but not a normal one at all. She too has breath taking anger management issues...Bruce/OC and Thor/OC
1. The Second Romanoff

Natasha Romanoff felt the sharp sting of the slap from one of the guards on her right cheek. She took in a few deep breathes of annoyance, and then flipped her red hair out of her eye by whipping her head to the side. She could not do it with her hands, as they were tied to the back of the chair she was sitting on. The guard that had slapped her moved back to the side of her interrogator. An old man, dressed in what looked like a military uniform, with grey hair and many wrinkles. He seemed to have a constant smirk on his face.

"Это не так, как я хотел в этот вечер, чтобы пойти." He said in Russian. He was staring Natasha directly in the eyes. She did not falter.

"Я знаю, как вы хотели этим вечером, чтобы пойти. Поверьте мне, это лучше." She retorted. To the untrained eye, you would think she was intimidated by the old Russian man and his goons. But to anyone who knew her, they knew she was not in the least bit phased by them.

"Кто вы работаете?" The man got straight to the point. "Lermentov, да?" After he asked this, the man that had slapped her a moment ago walked up to her chair again, and held it backwards, threatening to drop her down the hole behind her if she wasn't co-operative. "Неужели он думает, мы должны пройти через него, чтобы переместить наш груз?" Natasha didn't want to say anything to this man, so tried a different tactic.

"Я думал, генеральный Solohob отвечает за экспорт." The man holding her chair lowered it back to where it was. The old man scoffed.

"Solohob?" He said. "Странствующий торговец.Фронтом. Ваша устаревшая информация обличает тебя." He started to walk up to her chair slowly, as though trying to be intimidating. "Знаменитая Черная Вдова," So, he knew who she was at least. She noticed one of the goons chuckle and her brow furrowed in a frown at the old man in a threatening way. "и она оказывается просто еще красивое лицо."

Natasha raised a brow, "Вы действительно думаете, что я красивая?" Seeing that she wasn't co-operating, and stalling, he nodded to one of his guards. The guard grabbed both Natasha's cheeks with one hand, used the other to tilt her head back and forced her to open her mouth. She groaned with strain.

"Расскажите Lermentov мы не нуждаемся в нем, чтобы переместить танки. Скажи ему, что он находится вне. Ну..." he paused for a moment, before saying in English, "You may have to write it down." Natasha was paying no attention to the man though, and she glared at the man still pinching her cheeks. She let out an exasperated sigh.

Suddenly, a phone started to ring. She looked to where the sound was, and it was the other guard mobile (The one _not_ holding onto her face still). The man answered it with a "hello?" He paused a second, before handing it to his boss curiously. "Это для нее..." Nat perked up at hearing this. How could someone know where she is? And how did they have the guard's number? She knew exactly who it was.

The old man put the phone to his ear and said angrily, "Вы слушайте внимательно..." He was cut short by mumbling on the other end. Natasha rolled her eyes when the boss suddenly shoved the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"_We need you to come in._" Natasha scoffed.

"Are you kidding, I'm _working._"

"_This takes precedence._"

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything!" She said with a glare up to the old man. He looked around at his goons, and then at the woman in the chair.

"I don't…give…everything." She gave him a look that said "Really?" He had given her the phone after all. She tuned back into the conversation with Agent Phil Coulson.

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

"_Natasha… Barton's been compromised._" A look of a mixture of sadness, regret, realisation and dread dawned on the red heads face. She took a breath,

"Let me put you on hold." She beaconed for the boss to take the phone, and when he did, she ceased her opportunity.

The whole situation had turned around. She kicked his legs out from under him and headed butted him to the floor, while still tied to the chair. The goons rushed into action. She got up with the chair, and kicked each of the goons in the stomach as hard as she could. One got up from the floor and she rolled over on it and used the chair to push him back, stand on his foot and she threw her head back, hitting him in the nose. She knocked the feet out from under the other one and stood on top of him and flipped over in the air and crashing the chair onto the other guard, making it shatter with the force. The goon she had stood on got and went to attack her from behind but she twisted his arms around, hit him in the stomach with a leg of the chair, and kicked him in the throat with both legs. She fell onto the floor gracefully and as easily flipped up. She took a running jump and jumped, locking her legs around the man's neck, efficiently flipping him onto the floor. Once she was sure the goons were dealt with, she turned back to the boss. She grabbed a chain that was hanging from the roof, hit the man's head off a bar, and wrapped the chain around his ankle, then pushing him of the ledge that they used to threaten her.

Happy with her work, she walked to the abandoned phone in the middle of the floor picked it up, along with her black stiletto heels that had been removed when she was brought in.

"Where is Barton now?"

"_We don't know._"

"But he's alive?" She checked, hoping to herself.

"_We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first we need you to talk to the big guy."_ She smirked, guessing who he meant.

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." She could almost see him smirk through the phone.

"_I've got Stark. You get the big guy."_ Natasha felt her heart drop and she stopped walking.

"О, Боже."

She knew who Coulson meant now. She knew she was not going to like her next mission. But she would do it all the same, the way she always did.

"Okay, I'll let you know when I get there." She said and didn't wait for a reply before pressing end call. She made one last…_personal_ phone call and then she searched through the phone and deleted all the calls and then dropped it on the floor. It wasn't hers, she didn't want people tracing the calls and listening in and she no longer hand use for it.

When Natasha got to the building exit, she looked around outside of a window. It was empty, apart from a young woman. She had black, layered hair and almond shaped eyes that were a forest green colour. She was dressed in the S.H.I.E.L.D agent uniform, with a slight unique twist. On her jacket, she had orange and yellow flames were her hips were, that curled around to her mid back.

Natasha smiled slightly. She'd arrived on time, just like she's asked her to as usual. She walked out and greeted her with a hug.

"Okay Natasha, what trouble did you get yourself into this time?" She pretended to scold. Nat smirked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She stated.

"You can handle everything Nat. But if you couldn't, I always said I'll be there to help you." The woman smiled at Nat who returned it before linked her arm with hers.

"That's why you're brilliant, sis."


	2. Mini Pepper

**Hey! Thank you to those who have reviewed! I love reviews :) **

**fanfreak4ever: Thank you so much! I was actually trying to make it come across that way, and the fact that someone noticed was brilliant! It really means a lot.**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: Thanks a bunch! I'll try and update frequently.**

Iron Man, in all his shiny, red and gold, technical glory, shot out of the ocean, barely missing a nearby ship. He hesitated a second or two once he was a few feet above sea level, then sped away in a flash again, towards his new masterpiece.

"Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you." He said, not at all distorted over the suit's microphone. It was one of the ways it showed how much effort he put into his suit.

"You disconnected the transmission lines?" A strawberry blonde woman said on a screen directly in front of his eyes. "Are we off the grid?"

"Stark tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." He replied, proudly. The woman sighed over the screen.

"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and actually works."

"I assume." Iron Man said surely. "Light her up."

It truly was a magnificent sight to behold. A huge tower in the middle of New York built only for the richest of men, with many lit up window frames and a very large sign that read "Stark" in luminous lights. Iron Man had to look impressed with himself.

"How does it look?" She asked, hoping.

"Like Christmas." He said, surely. "But with more…me." She laughed at the man.

"We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press." He couldn't help but smirk at this. He loved having the attention. "I'm in DC tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings."

"Pepper, you're killing me. The moment, remember?" He raised a brow at the virtual screen. "Enjoy the moment."

"Well, get in here and I will." She said in a very flirtatious manner.

Iron Man landed on a metal and technical ledge, just outside the building. As soon as he set foot on it, mechanical cogs and items began to remove the suit of red and gold armour, piece by piece. The helmet was removed to reveal the one and only Tony Stark. He walked cockily along the ledge, and a very polite and sophisticated British voice spoke in the tower.

"Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line."

"I'm not in." The rest of the armour was taken away, "I'm actually out."

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."

"Grow a spine, Jarvis." He replied, not at all bothered about the call from the agent. "I got a date."

"The levels are holding steady…I think." Pepper Potts said, not turning around from the computers as she knew Tony was there and could here her loud and clear.

"Of course they are. I was directly involved." She turned to him now, seeing him walk up to her. "Which leads me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well,, I really wouldn't know, now would I?" She said, teasingly and with a smile.

"What do you mean? All this came from you." He poked her nose playfully.

"No, all this came from," she pointed to the glowing light on Tony's chest. The arc reactor. "That."

Tony had to smile at Pepper's playful ways. "Give yourself some credit. Please. Stark tower is your baby. Give yourself…12% of the credit." She looked at him again, disbelievingly.

"12%?" She moved away from him and towards the table.

"An argument can be made for 15." He tried to compromise. She wasn't having any of it.

"12%? My baby?"

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things." He followed her, while she nodded, pretending to be insulted. "And, sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you." She made an dragged out 'oh' sound. "My private elevator…"

"You mean our elevator?" She raised a brow at him and she poured them both a glass of wine.

"…it was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

"It's not gonna be that subtle." She said with a coy smile as she handed him a drink and sat down on the black, leather sofa.

"I'll tell you what. The next building is gonna say "Potts" on the tower."

"On the lease." She teased, again. She went to clunk the glasses in a "cheers", but he pulled his glass away and made a strange face at her comment.

"Call your mom. Can you bunk over?" She let out a chuckle at him when a little 'ding' came over the com. Tony's AI (Artificial Intelligence) spoke,

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden."

"Mr Stark, we need to talk." A second voice came from his hand held device. He sighed in annoyance at being interrupted with his conversation with his assistant. Pepper didn't seem to mind.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark." He said, dramatically. "Please leave a message."

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently." He did not reply as such as the elevator doors opening, revealing the man from the live picture on Tony's device and a young woman with blonde hair, probably around 18 or 19. Tony looked up at him, clearly not amused. "Security breach. It's on you."

"Mr Stark."

Tony was surprised when Pepper suddenly got up out of her seat and exclaimed happily, "Phil! Ana! Come in."

"Phil?" Tony's scoffed. How did Pepper know his name? Wasn't his first name agent?

"We can't stay."

The two made their way over to the guests, Tony after Pepper.

"Uh, his first name is agent. And what is this? Bring your daughter to work day or something?" The girl did not look the slightest bit phased, as if she saw a smart remark coming of the obviously older man.

"I'm not his daughter, Stark." She said, in strangely, a heavy posh British accent, similar to Jarvis' voice.

"We're celebrating." Pepper said.

"Which is why they can't stay." Tony countered with a large fake grin on his face. What shocked Tony even more, was the fact that Pepper, as soon as she reached her, gave the young woman next to Phil a huge hug, which she returned, just as enthusiastically.

"Tony this," Pepper said, pulling away from the girl and putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her over to Tony. "Is my niece, Arianna."

Tony looked befuddled, but put a hand out for her to shake none the less.

"You can just call me Ana if it is easier. I know my name is a bit of a mouth full." She explained, in strangely, a heavy posh British accent, similar to Jarvis' voice. Tony shook her hand, while giving Pepper a "Did-you-know-she-was-coming-and-we'll-talk-about-this-later look. When they all pulled away, Phil handed out a big black folder to Tony.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things." He said, warily looking at the folder being thrust at him.

"That' fine, because I love to be handed things. So let's trade." Pepper took the folder, giving Phil her wine glass, taking Tony's wine glass from him, gave it to Ana and giving Tony the folder. "Thank you."

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday." Tony was obviously not happy judging by the expression on his face.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Phil looked at her funny, as did Ana and Tony. "Which I-I know nothing about."

Tony suddenly scoffed and walked to his computers. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

"I-I didn't know that either." Ana giggled from her spot next to her Aunt.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Pepper smirked and turned to her niece.

"That I did know."

"And you know what? So did I." Ana said, with a slight evil grin. Pepper held back the urge to burst into laughter. Phil had to spoil their fun.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

"Whatever." Tony waved Pepper over. "Ms. Potts, both of you, got a second?" Ana wondered what he could want her for, but went up with her Aunt none the less.

"Half a mo." Pepper held a finger up to the agent and made her way over to Tony and Ana…


	3. Protective Assassins

**New chapter! I'm _really _sorry for the wait guys, but I've been very busy with seemingly endless amounts of homework and revision. I honest hope this chapter was worth the wait, and the next one should be up very soon! Thanks again for reviews!**

**Fanfreak4ever: Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! Ana's role in this story will be revealed soon enough in the next few chapters, as will Aly's. **

**Musicluver246: Thanks so much! **

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: Again, thanks for sticking with it! I really try my best with this story, as the Avengers in one of my favourite films and I want to do it justice!**

Natasha and her sister were both stood outside a beat-up small house on the edge of Calcutta, India. Nat was wearing posh looking Indian style clothing, so as not to attract attention, but her sister was in the same outfit she was before, her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with the flames along the sides.

"I don't feel great about this." Alyona said while looking around. Natasha gave her a stern, sisterly look.

"Don't do this now. This needs to be done. We have orders."

"By lying to the guy?!" She hissed. She knew what the man they were discussing was capable of; she knew it was best to not get on his nerves.

"You're the one who came up with this idea. You're the one who got that little girl to fetch the doctor for us. This was a good idea, Aly. Don't back out now." Natasha told her younger sister.

Alyona had been the one to fetch the little girl, because Natasha always treated children as if they were adults. Mainly because that's how she was treated when she was younger. Aly was the one who liked to treat children like their age.

~15 minutes before~

The youngest Romanoff paid the little Indian girl a few dollars to make her look more innocent and desperate to the Doctor. She patted the girl that was no older than eight years old on the shoulder lightly while smiling.

"Kyā āpa jānatē haiṁ ki āpa kyā kara rahē haiṁ, svīṭī?" She asked softly with a gentle smile on her face. She nodded eagerly, as if she wanted to prove she was good enough to do this huge favour.

"Hām̐, kumārī," Usually, Aly would never ask children to do things like this, but this was her career. It was in the job description. Aly had no problem manipulating adults, but she never liked corrupting children. It was one of her weaknesses that she didn't like to admit. So, to make the little girl and herself feel better, she gave her a lolly pop.

"Thank you so much for doing this." She said, switching back to English. As an Agent that was required to travel around the world, it meant she had to know quite a few languages. She was fluent in about six languages, the rest she only knew enough to get her job done. The girl nodded and just before she went, Aly called over her shoulder to her, "Sorry, sweetie, I never caught your name?"

"Shapi, kumārī," And with a spin of her heel, Shapi sped off down the crowded streets of Calcutta. Alyona prayed to herself that this all went according to plan.

~Present time~

When the Alyona and Natasha saw the little girl and a man heading for the house, they nodded at each other, then at the other agents who had accompanied them who were keeping low in the trees behind the house.

"You're up. I'll wait behind the wall while you talk to him. Anything happens," Aly motioned to her holster on her leg and then the house, "Pull out the gun."

When Natasha was in the house, it didn't take long for Banner and Shapi to get to the house. When Shapi climbed out the window at the back of the house, Aly couldn't help but feel slightly proud of the little girl. She had done very well for someone of her age.

The man scoffed when he saw that there were no sick people in the house.

"You should've got paid up front, Banner."

"You know," he heard Natasha's voice say. "For a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress he picked a hell of a place to settle."

'Nice.' Aly thought. 'Nice and subtle.'

Natasha got up from her spot and revealed her identity to Doctor Banner with Aly still keeping hidden behind the wall. He put his worn suitcase down and said, "Avoiding stress isn't the secret." Aly had to smile to herself at Natasha's next comment.

"Then what is it? Yoga?" She could be quite witty when she wanted to. Then again, she had to be totally relaxed around Doctor Banner. She didn't want his alter-ago to make an appearance. The man looked out of the window.

"You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart."

'Well, technically, that was Aly's idea to bring him here. Not mine.' Natasha thought, and then smirked. 'But he doesn't need to know that.'

"I assume the whole place is surrounded?"

'Yes. Plus my sister is secretly hiding behind that flimsy wall where she can hear everything and pop out at any time if anything goes wrong'

"Just you and me."

The Doctor looked sceptical of her, yet he seemed totally calm, and maybe even a little sarcastic. He pointed to the window that Shapi had crawled out of.

"And your actress buddy? Is she a spy too? Do they start that young?"

"I did."

"Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff." She answered with no hesitation. She had learned over the years as a master assassin when you have a target you are supposed to lure in or fetch, not kill, it was better to be as honest as you could without giving out secret information that your director does not want then target to know.

He scoffed again. "Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that's not going to work out. For everyone."

Natasha's voice seemed to imply that she though his question was ridiculous. "No, no. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D." he said. "How'd they find me?"

She tried smiling. "We never lost you doctor. We've kept our distance. Even helped to keep some other interested parties off your scent."

He still didn't trust her. "Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you." She suddenly turned serious. "But now we need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

Natasha smirked. "I'll persuade you." He nodded as if to say 'fair enough.'

Doctor Banner turned grave all of a sudden and lowered his head, like a warning.

"And what if the…other guy says no?" His voice was dangerous, almost like a threat or a warning. Aly was bouncing on her heel in anticipation. If Natasha didn't choose the right words, things could get very ugly, very fast.

'Then I'll get my sister.' Nat thought. "You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak."

Banner thought about this for a while before nodding. "Well, I don't every time get what I want." There was an object that looked almost like a badly made crib next to the doctor, and he rocked it a little as he said this. It almost seemed as if he was hinting something or something like that. Natasha had had enough friendly chit-chat, and started to get down to what she came for. She brought up the picture of a glowing blue cube on the screen of her phone. Well, actually it was her sister's mobile.

"Doctor we're facing a potential global catastrophe." His reply was a very sarcastic chuckle and an almost sneer.

"Well those I actively try to avoid."

"This," she held up the mobile, and then slid it across the battered table in the middle of the room towards him, "is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

Doctor Banner got out a pair of glasses and looked at the picture on the mobile. "What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?" It took a lot of effort on Aly's part to keep from laughing out loud at that. 'At least he's a guy with extreme anger issues that has a sense of humour. A dry one at that.'

Natasha didn't seem amused. "He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's nobody that know gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be."

Banner looked slightly confused. "So Fury isn't after the monster?"

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?"

Nat was silent for a moment. "Talk to Fury. He needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage?"

"No-one's gonna put you in a-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Banner slammed his hands down on the table in front of Nat, and the whole situation turned from tense to terrifying. If you blinked you would have missed it. Nat, as quick as lightning, grabbed the gun from under the table, clicked it, and aimed it at man who was glaring at her.

Aly, seeing this as her chance, leapt up and also, along with her older sister, raised her gun and aimed in the same direction.

Banner calmed a little, and looked around from Nat to the new agent. His look was almost sheepish. The two were as stiff as a board and did not want to make any sudden movements. Banner raised himself and tried a small, sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry. That was mean." He said looking between the two women. He took a second glance at the newest one and noticed that they had a few similar features. 'They must be related.' He thought. "I just wanted to see what you'd do." Neither Nat nor Aly batted an eyelid or relaxed at all, they remained rigid.

"Why don't we do this the easy way where you both don't use those," he pointed to the guns, "and the other guy doesn't make a mess. Okay?" They didn't move, but their eyes suggested they were still very cautious. "Natasha?" He tried. Finally, Nat made a move and lowered her gun. She still stared warily at Doctor Banner. She raised a hand to her earpiece and looked pointedly at Aly.

"Stand down. We're good here."

'I knew it. There had to be back up.' Banner thought. He smirked lightly to himself.

"Just you and me." He copied her words from earlier, with a hint of teasing and sarcasm. "And who might you be?" He turned his attention to Aly.

"Alyona Romanoff."

"Cousins?"

"Sisters." They both answered at the same time, something that happened quite frequently. They both had a habit of saying the same things at the same time and finishing each other's sentences.

Banner looked surprized at this.

"Sisters on the job? That's a new one." He remarked. Usually, family members weren't allowed to work together because, if anything happened to one, the other would care too much and distract them from getting a job done. But Banner could see that the two women in the room were obviously trained to take care of themselves.

"What do you say, Doctor Banner?" The black-haired younger Romanoff asked. Banner paused a second, thinking, then answered,

"Alright. I'll come with you and help S.H.I.E.L.D."

The two sisters smiled to themselves at another success.


End file.
